


Эль Луханэра

by Zombieboy



Series: Troy/Nick [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mini, Missing Scene, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: Ещё одна история о жизни Ника и Троя в их совместных скитаниях.





	Эль Луханэра

 Они в пути уже несколько дней. Колесят на стареньком «форде» по бесконечному раскалённому шоссе, за окном проносятся похожие друг на друга пустые городишки, полные брошенных домов и уныло шатающихся мертвецов. В ресторанчике неподалёку от захолустья под названием Эль Луханэра Трой находит чью-то заначку: запас замороженных говяжьих стейков. По мнению Ника, эта находка доказывает, что если Господь и существует, он не особо помогает праведникам. Двинутому убийце Трою везёт чаще, чем всем хорошим парням, которых помнит Ник. Например, Джейк Отто был чертовски неудачлив. Не говоря уже о Тревисе, глупо словившем шальную пулю. Трой наткнулся на припрятанное мясо, и, возможно, какому-то порядочному человеку снова не повезло.  
  
      Ник бережно держит брикет из мяса, словно это золотой слиток. На жаре даже в специальной сумке оно быстро стухнет, поэтому им предстоит ненадолго задержаться в городке. В ресторане есть переносной электрический генератор, но если хозяин стейков внезапно вернётся, то может застать их врасплох. Ночевать здесь — так себе идея.  
  
      — Я видел неплохой дом, когда мы подъезжали, — Ник отводит взгляд от морозильной камеры и кивает в сторону выхода, — не особо большой, далеко от дороги, с крепким металлическим забором. Как тебе такой вариант?  
  
      — Годится, — проворно укладывая мясо в большую спортивную сумку, Трой довольно щурится, поднимая глаза, — наконец-то поспим на настоящей кровати, что может быть лучше?  
  
      — Ну, не знаю… — Ник якобы задумчиво пожимает плечами. — А ты пробовал кокаин?  
  
      Бородатая шутка из давно забытого телешоу, но Трой смеётся так, словно слышит её впервые. Размазывая по его лицу тухлую кровь какой-то полуистлевшей старухи, Ник улыбается, ничего не объясняя. Запах мертвечины омерзителен, но Трой позволяет пачкать себя этим дерьмом, потому что так надо. Теперь бродящие по улицам трупы их не тронут, по крайней мере пока рядом с Троем будет Ник.  
  
      Дом находится всего в нескольких кварталах от ресторана. Они идут пешком: бензин лучше экономить. Корпус генератора не столько тяжёлый, сколько громоздкий. Под палящим солнцем руки быстро начинает печь, и скользкий на ощупь агрегат приходится тащить по очереди. Сумка с мясом висит у Ника на плече. По пути им попадаются ходячие мертвецы, такие же унылые и потерянные, как и всё вокруг. Ник знает, что Трой нервничает всякий раз, когда они проходят слишком близко, поэтому старается держаться рядом. В толпе мертвецов взгляд Ника сам собой делается стеклянным, все мысли уходят из головы, и тогда он словно становится частью этого печального замершего мира. Ник уверен, что смог бы спокойно жить среди мёртвых в какой-нибудь забытой богом дыре, но безбашенный и непредсказуемый Трой на такое не способен.  
  
      Приоткрыв незапертую калитку, они проходят во двор. Заросшая лужайка пуста, в некогда шикарном бассейне плавают гнилые листья, головастики, старые пакеты и поломанные ветки. Правая рука Троя начинает заметно дрожать, такое с ним бывает: слишком много ультрафиолета, воздух вокруг сухой и горячий, как в аду. У Ника проблем с жарой почти не бывает. Заметно ускоряясь, он как обычно пытается контролировать происходящее. Ник младше Троя почти на десять лет, но весомый разрыв в возрасте для них давно не имеет значения. Если Ник трезв, то несёт ответственность за обоих.  
  
      Дом всего в нескольких шагах. Кондиционер, конечно, не работает, но внутри точно есть достаточно прохладный подвал. Ник хочет, чтобы Трой оказался там перед тем, как потеряет сознание. Последний раз это случилось прямо посреди шоссе. Автомобиль на полной скорости вылетел на обочину, перевернулся несколько раз, и давно отвыкший пристёгиваться Ник чудом не сломал себе шею. С тех пор днём, в самую жару, за руль садится только он.  
  
      Неожиданно Трой останавливается и замирает на самом краю бассейна. Ник растерян: он не успевает отпустить генератор, и уже через секунду фонтан брызг обдаёт его с головы до ног. Первая и единственная мысль — если Трой в отключке, Ник должен нырнуть следом и вытащить его как можно быстрее.  
  
      — Да чтоб тебя, Трой!  
  
      Генератор и сумка, полная тающего мяса, летят на жухлую, сильно отросшую траву. Драгоценный бензин медленно растекается по земле неровной маслянистой лужей. Ник не бросается в воду: к счастью, этот ненормальный просто решил освежиться.  
  
      — Извини, мужик, — мокрая смеющаяся голова торчит над плавающим хламом, как поплавок. Вода почти размыла запёкшуюся кровь, и кожа Троя снова выглядит неестественно бледной, — мне надо было чуть остыть. Как думаешь, фен в номере есть?  
  
      Он кивает на дом, продолжая ржать. Ник не злится, в этом нет смысла. Сделав неуклюжую попытку выбраться самостоятельно, Трой протягивает руку, и, хватаясь за неё, Ник уже знает, что будет дальше. Разумеется, он может прыгнуть и сам, но быть опрокинутым намного веселее. Тёмная затхлая вода попадает в глаза и забивается в ноздри, но Нику всё равно. На мгновение он зажмуривается, руки инстинктивно хватают Троя за плечи, а ноги, подкашиваясь, скользят по илистому дну.  
  
      — Вау! — вместо того, чтобы отпрыгнуть, Трой крепко цепляет его за майку, выталкивая на поверхность. — Держу, Никки, я тебя держу.  
  
      — Из-за тебя я только что угробил генератор, чёртов придурок, — захлёбываясь зловонной жижей, Ник смеётся, запрокидывая голову.  
  
      Бледное и мокрое лицо Троя совсем близко, Ник почти чувствует его дыхание на своей щеке.  
  
      — Тогда разберём крыльцо, пожарим мясо на углях и слопаем всё что сможем, — его светлые глаза сияют, — я даже найду для тебя выпивку, Никки. Обещаю.  
  
      Где-то под водой Трой словно невзначай касается его запястья рукой. Ник улыбается, не делая ничего.  
  
      — Ночью выспимся в доме, а потом свалим отсюда, ты же не против?  
  
      Всё та же ладонь угрожающе медленно скользит по его бедру. Однажды Нику приснилось, что они целовались на ранчо в старом особняке Джеремайи, совершенно голые, на огромной разостланной постели. В том сне у Троя почему-то не было лица.  
  
      — Нет, если ты этого хочешь.  
  
      Ник отстраняется и, тряхнув мокрыми волосами, идёт в сторону металлической лестницы, разгребая руками мусор.  
  
      Стоя на месте, Трой провожает его взглядом.  
  
      — Ты со мной? — голос Ника звучит почти обыденно.  
  
      Трой кивает и бредёт следом, на ходу стягивая мокрую футболку.  
  


***

  
      Вечер. Они жарят мясо на мангале прямо в гараже, потому что от пустого генератора нет никакого толку. Сырая одежда сохнет на ветках жухлой живой изгороди, новая на них — пара растянутых маек и дурацкие шорты — когда-то принадлежала бывшим хозяевам.  
  
      Запах барбекю мертвецы игнорируют, зато Ник и Трой прячутся за дымом, как за ширмой. На маленьком пластмассовом столике соевый соус, коробка хлопьев и банка маринованных красных перцев — всё, что удалось найти в кладовой.  
  
      Трой возится с мясом, потому что ему это нравится. Как и обещал, он где-то раздобыл виски, и Ник — обсохший и умытый — более чем доволен. Он сидит на груде старых шин и, потягивая выпивку, просто наблюдает за процессом. Трой не суетится, его движения выверенные и чёткие. Если бы он комментировал каждое действие, Ник бы представил, что по телику идёт типичное кулинарное шоу. Соли нет, специй тоже, но есть соевый соус и супер-острые перцы, которые непонятно как едят.  
  
      — Ну вот, как по мне, готово, — Трой выкладывает на тарелку хорошо подрумянившиеся куски.  
  
      Мясо выглядит аппетитно, оно мягкое, сочное и таяло бы во рту, если бы не было таким пресным. Проглотив первые куски, Ник делает большой глоток из бутылки.  
  
      — И что ты думаешь? — в глазах Троя пляшут озорные искорки.  
  
      Он сидит на корточках рядом и выжидающе смотрит, будто большой лохматый пёс.  
  
      — Думаю, что этот мир просто ужасен, — Ник улыбается, с трудом подавляя желание потрепать его по волосам.  
  
      — Потому что в нём нет соли и кетчупа? — Трой весело подмигивает, жадно уплетая уже второй стейк.  
  
      Так же, как горячей ванны, электробритв, кинотеатров, хороших сигарет, новых серий «Во все тяжкие» и шоколадного мороженого — перечислять всё просто бессмысленно. Хотя в пути это сошло бы за свежий вариант игры в «Города».  
  
      — Да, чёрт возьми, и их тоже, — Ник смеётся, отводя глаза.  
  
      Он думает, что если цивилизацию всё же восстановят, люди ещё долго не отвыкнут спать в одежде рядом с ножами и пушками, и уже никто не станет тратить жизнь на просмотр тупых викторин. Шоу талантов или скандальные новости из мира звёзд тоже потеряют актуальность. Первое время разлученные семьи и просто близкие люди кинутся искать друг друга через радио и ТВ. Все, кроме таких, как они с Троем, — изгои, которых вполне устраивает быть самим по себе.  
  
      — Мне жаль тебя, городской мальчик, — Трой поднимается, легко опираясь ладонью о его колено, — на самом деле настоящая еда на вкус именно такая.  
  
      Протягивая ему бутылку, Ник недовольно кривится.  
  
      — Ага, а ещё у меня слишком много зависимостей. Это хочешь сказать?  
  
      — Точно, — соглашается Трой, отпивая из горла безо всякого желания.  
  
      Ник слышит шаги и делает Трою торопливый знак рукой. Тот кивает, быстро хватаясь за пистолет. Ворота гаража широко открыты: кто бы это ни был, его можно будет хорошо разглядеть перед тем, как застрелить.  
  


***

  
      Она появляется со стороны заднего двора: невысокая мексиканка, довольно стройная, с длинными косами, небрежно перевязанными тесьмой. На вид около тридцати пяти — под чуть раскосыми карими глазами тонкая паутина морщинок. В руке у неё большой охотничий нож, но на худом, бронзовом от загара лице Ник читает только апатию и смертельную усталость.  
  
      — Что с генератором? — если женщина местная, её английский вполне сносный для такой дыры.  
  
      — Он в порядке, — Трой даже не пытается выглядеть дружелюбным. Рядом с «грязными латино» и другими цветными эта опция отключается у него сама собой. — Просто бензин вытек, вот и всё. Стейк не хочешь, детка? Можем угостить.  
  
      Его натужная улыбка больше похожа на оскал. Трой значительно выше и гораздо сильнее. Выражение его лица и язык тела говорят о превосходстве. Правильно оценив обстановку, женщина переводит взгляд на Ника. Испуганной она не выглядит, скорее, обеспокоенной, и ему легко понять причину.  
  
      — Мы с сыном могли питаться ими не одну неделю, — похоже, конфликта она не ищет, а просто хочет справедливости.  
  
      В глазах Троя Ник видит холодное любопытство ребёнка, собравшегося раздавить лягушку или оторвать крылья пойманной бабочке.  
  
      — Значит, вам не повезло, — иронично щурясь, он разводит руками. — Заначка была хорошей, но дерьмо случается. Нам с братишкой тоже надо что-то есть.  
  
      Нику не нравится отнимать еду у ребёнка, но Трой, разумеется, думает иначе. Сейчас он как гремучая змея, пугает её, давая возможность уйти. Ник уверен: не будь его рядом, «гремучник» напал бы без предупреждения.  
  
      — Эскуча, сеньора, нам жаль, что так вышло, — хмуро посмотрев на Троя, Ник переводит взгляд на женщину. — Я — Ник, это — Трой, а как вас зовут?  
  
      Он не пытается улыбаться, учитывая обстоятельства, это выглядело бы подозрительно.  
  
      — Хуана, — в её голосе Ник всё ещё слышит беспокойство.  
  
      Доверять двум пьяным, только что обокравшим её гринго Хуана благоразумно не спешит. На её месте сам Ник давно убрался бы из гаража, а после вернулся с другими местными, если они рядом. Но, судя по тому, что Хуана этого не делает, в городе она совсем одна, не считая сына, который не должен голодать. Ради них с Алишей мать тоже упрямо стояла бы на своём, поэтому Ник чувствует к Хуане нечто вроде симпатии.  
  
      — Отлично, Хуана. Может, мы просто поделим мясо и разойдёмся? — он старается говорить вкрадчиво и спокойно. — Я понимаю, оно ваше, но сейчас нет другого выхода. Мы не плохие люди, просто пытаемся выжить. Готовые стейки поделим пополам, а завтра мы с Троем поможем вам слить бензин для генератора и поставим его на место. Потом мы сразу же уедем отсюда. Обещаю.  
  
      С секунду все они молчат: Хуана — потому что думает, Трой — потому что раздражён и точно не хочет ничем делиться, а Ник — потому что своё решение он уже принял. Теперь слово за Хуаной, для её сына он сделал всё, что мог.  
  
      — Можно мне пару глотков… — она прячет нож и, видимо, это означает «согласна», — Николас?  
  
      — Конечно, — он берёт со стола тарелку и, подойдя, протягивает ей стейк и выпивку. — Угощайся, Хуана, и присаживайся, если хочешь. Мясо будет готово минут через двадцать. Тогда и поделим.  
  
      Глядя ему в лицо, она растягивает губы в слабой усталой улыбке. С близкого расстояния Хуана выглядит намного моложе, а чертами лица неуловимо напоминают Лусиану. Ник тоже улыбается просто чтобы показать ей, что всё хорошо.  
  
      — Сеньор Николас, на пару слов, пор фавор, — лицо Троя бледное и злое.  
  


***

  
      Они выходят во двор. Солнце садится, и от этого небо на западе кажется кроваво-красным. Ник достаёт из пачки сигарету и, быстро прикуривая, с шумом выпускает дым. Ему не хочется спорить, но, похоже, очередная ссора неизбежна. Пока Ник курит, Трой молча сверлит его глазами.  
  
      — Говори уже, — Ник упрямо поджимает губы.  
  
      Поднятый подбородок, тяжёлый взгляд и характерный наклон головы — недовольство Троя весьма красноречиво.  
  
      — Знаешь, что я думаю об этой бабёнке? Она сейчас одна, здесь давно, и по всему городишке, должно быть, куча еды заныкана. Может, просто убьём её и обыщем тут всё хорошенько?  
  
      — Вот так сразу и убьём? — Ник даже не удивлен.  
  
      — Ну да, — Трой подходит ближе и резко хватает его за майку, — мне не нравится, как она на тебя смотрит, ясно? Что ты вообще о ней знаешь?  
  
      Его напряжённое лицо всего в нескольких дюймах. От Троя крепко несёт виски, впрочем, как и от самого Ника.  
  
      — Господи, — Ник машинально отпихивает его руку, — даже не начинай это снова.  
  
      Паранойя Троя иногда просто невыносима. Её могут вызвать самые разные причины, но сегодня это больше похоже на приступ неконтролируемой ревности. Нику кажется, что именно так психуют дети, внезапно почувствовавшие себя обделёнными родительским вниманием.  
  
      — Хочешь трахнуть её? — новый выпад Троя ставит его в тупик.  
  
      — Вообще-то, было бы неплохо, — Ник сознательно применяет запрещённый приём, — она ещё вполне ничего.  
  
      Видя, как мгновенно меняется его лицо, Ник ловит себя на липкой мысли, что, возможно, нечто подобное Трой говорил кому-то и о его матери.  
  
      — Тогда напои её, — теперь Трой добродушно улыбается, — хотя, похоже, тебе она и так даст. Удачи с этим, красавчик.  
  
      Он уходит, вернее, почти сбегает, небрежно хлопнув Ника по щеке.  
  
      — Тро-о-й! — пытаясь его вернуть, Ник устало закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Развлекайся, Никки, я иду спать, — его голос доносится откуда-то из темноты.  
  


***

  
      В гараже темно. Хуана стоит у мангала, помешивая угли. Ник почему-то отмечает, что её руки маленькие, словно у семилетней девочки.  
  
      — Похоже, твой брат не в восторге, — Хуана неопределённо улыбается.  
  
      Между ними всего несколько шагов, но Нику кажется, что на самом деле после ухода Троя их с Хуаной разделяет огромная пропасть. О чём обычно говорят с незнакомцами он, как оказалось, не имеет ни малейшего понятия.  
  
      — Вообще-то, Трой мне не брат, — дежурная улыбка немного сглаживает неловкость.  
  
      — Это я поняла, — она отходит от мангала, видимо, уступая место, и присаживается на те самые шины, где до этого сидел Ник. — Так ты пуэбло, навахо, может, чироки?  
  
      Ник только сейчас замечает тонкую нитку бирюзы на её шее — знак замужней женщины у науа. Обычно индейца в Нике видят только сами индейцы. Народность значения не имеет, их словно связывает нечто большее, чем просто разрез глаз или особая пластика тела.  
  
      — Не знаю, — глядя на сырое мясо, он нерешительно чешет в затылке, — отец говорил, что его индейские предки жили где-то в Канаде, в резервации. Бабушка вообще была чёрной, так что с кровью у меня всё сложно.  
  
      Сбрызнув стейки соевым соусом, Ник просто укладывает их на решётку, потому что так делал Трой.  
  
      — Ясно, но если бы кто-то спросил, я бы поставила на навахо. В тебе есть что-то от нагвали, Николас, — уверенность в голосе Хуаны заставляет его обернуться, — ты особенный.  
  
      Она смотрит внимательно, не скрывая интереса, и Нику становится неловко. Слова Хуаны — комплимент, которого он не заслуживает.  
  
      — Оу, нет, я… я просто наркоман, Хуана. Боюсь, что с шаманами у меня общего только приходы под мескалином.  
  
      — Это правда, — она кивает, шутливо грозя ему пальцем, — но кое-что ты точно умеешь. Нужно заглянуть в себя и понять, что именно. Мой дядя был нагвали, у тебя его взгляд.  
  
      — Ладно, — Ник не знает, зачем рассказывает о своей тайне, по сути, первой встречной. До Хуаны он говорил об этом только с Троем и Алишей. — Я умею ходить с мёртвыми. Дело не в том, чтобы просто перебить запах, это многие могут. А я… не знаю, как это объяснить, просто наступает такое странное состояние: глаза открыты, но ты будто смотришь в темноту, в никуда. Ты всё понимаешь, просто ощущения чуть другие, тело двигается как-то само по себе. Когда я шёл в очень большой толпе, кровь на моём лице почти высохла, но ни один из мертвецов не пытался на меня напасть. Я даже мог говорить с ними, правда, очень тихо, хотя это было бесполезно.  
  
      Мясо шкварчит и подрумянивается, но Нику трудно судить о готовности: он так и не сумел запомнить, когда стейки нужно перевернуть.  
  
      — Просто ходить мало, — Хуана вовсе не выглядит удивлённой, — научись управлять ими, уводить подальше от поселений и общин. Кто знает, может, своим даром ты спасёшь много жизней.  
  
      Как грёбаный Гамельнский крысолов. Ник подумал, что, выбери он нечто подобное, образ печального бродяги приклеится к нему до самой смерти.  
  
      — Я вовсе не герой, Хуана, и не собираюсь им становиться, — обжигаясь с непривычки, Ник поспешно переворачивает мясо. — Просто ищу своё место, вот и всё.  
  
      — Так найди его, Николас, — Хуана подходит и, забирая у него лопатку, делает всё сама, — каждому из нас это нужно.  
  
      Ник мысленно переводит дух. Готовить он совсем не умеет, Хуана права по крайней мере в этом.  
  
      — Ты нашла?  
  
      Они стоят так близко, что едва не касаются друг друга. Чёрные косы Хуаны пахнут лавандой, а ленты в них узкие и зеленоватые, точно две маленькие виноградные змейки.  
  
      — Нет, — она задумчиво улыбается. — Завтра я принесу вам в дорогу немного консервов и свежих овощей. Мы с Карлосом держим огородик. Мой сын славный мальчик, старается помогать мне во всём, а ведь ему только девять.  
  
      — Стоп, Хуана, это лишнее, припасы вам и самим нужны, — Нику не хочется даже обсуждать это.  
  
      Мясо почти готово, и Хуана ясно даёт понять, что скоро уйдёт. Ходячих поблизости не слышно, но двор защищён забором, а снаружи их может быть много.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, Николас, — она быстро укладывает свои стейки в одну из глубоких тарелок, — я знаю, что делаю. Когда неделю назад пропал Фернандо — мой муж, я жила в постоянном страхе за это проклятое мясо: вдруг кто-то придёт и заберёт его, ничего нам не оставив, или сделает чего похуже… Я так устала бояться. Вы могли просто убить нас, но поступили великодушно, и теперь моя очередь.  
  
      Хуана с мягкой улыбкой осторожно касается его лба и правого плеча — Ник знает, что так делают науа и другие майя, прощаясь с кем-то близким. Нику хочется сжать её маленькую детскую ручку в знак благодарности, но вместо этого он только грустно качает головой.  
  
      — Уезжай отсюда, — он отводит глаза, неловко разглядывая пол, — если Фернандо не вернётся, как будешь справляться?  
  
      Тёплая улыбка Хуаны становится печальной.  
  
      — Он оставил нас здесь, тут и будем ждать. Ещё недели две, а там посмотрим. Доброй ночи, Николас, я дойду одна, не бойся.  
  
      Она уходит, прихватив свои тарелки. Ник стоит у гаража и просто смотрит ей вслед. Хуана не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал, где именно они живут, и Ник считает эту предосторожность правильной. Если у них с Троем когда-нибудь будет дом, о его нахождении будут знать только мать и Алиша.  
  


***

  
      Ночь. В доме тихо и жарко. Ник заходит в спальню и, стараясь не скрипеть матрасом, прямо в одежде ложится рядом с Троем на широкую кровать. Ник сразу понимает, что Трой ещё не спит. Его дыхание ровное, значит, Трой смог успокоиться и взять себя в руки.  
  
      — Знаешь, кто такие нагвали? — Ник улыбается, глядя на его спину.  
  
      — Вроде да, — в тишине голос Троя звучит сипло. — Курица, что ли, в панировке?  
  
      Он лениво поворачивает голову.  
  
      — Примерно, — Нику трудно сдержать смешок.  
  
      Выросший в глуши на богом забытой ферме, Трой легко путает нагвали и наггетсы. С другой стороны, Ник не умеет доить коров и выращивать пшеницу.  
  
      — И как оно, с чужой мамашей? — Трой переворачивается на спину.  
  
      В темноте его профиль кажется Нику каким-то особенно острым. Иногда Ник жалеет о том, что не умеет рисовать, потому что модель из Троя вышла бы отличная.  
  
      — Без понятия, — он всё ещё улыбается, — мы просто болтали. Кстати, она сказала, что я особенный.  
  
      — Ну хоть в чём-то права.  
  
      Глаза Троя закрыты, но Ник знает, что тот вполне доволен ответом. На двоих они выпили почти литр виски, и Ник чувствует, что его начинает клонить в сон. Проверив, на тумбочке ли пистолет, он отворачивается лицом к окну.  
  
      — Что это было, мужик? — спрашивает Ник почти шёпотом.  
  
      — Когда именно? — на самом деле, Трой отлично понимает, о чём он.  
  
      — В бассейне, а потом в гараже.  
  
      Пауза длится недолго.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, я тебя лапал и приревновал? — хмыкает Трой, даже не пытаясь оправдываться. Между ними всё слишком очевидно.  
  
      — А разве нет?  
  
      — Да, — он фыркает, — но тебе же понравилось?  
  
      Ник не отвечает: он просто широко улыбается, закрывая глаза. В комнате жарко, майка противно липнет к телу, а из открытого настежь окна доносится слабый запах тины. Рука Троя снова вздрагивает, но это оттого, что так он засыпает, Ник уже привык. Завтра их опять ждёт дорога, старая машина, однообразный пейзаж и пустые города, похожие друг на друга.


End file.
